Fear
by CutieCry
Summary: PewDiePie loves playing video games with Cry. When they both decided to Co-Op with both their girlfriends as well things don't go as planed. Pewdie and Marzia roam the dark streets to find Cry and CutieCry. Can they find each other before the "other" residents of the city do? A Cry of Fear fanfic!


Cocking the gun in her hand, Sophie aimed to kill. She wasn't sure exactly what she was killing, but the monster in front of her was not laying a finger on her.

Her pale skin was already riddled with bruises and scratches. She quickly learned that these _things _were not going to leave her alone unless they were dead.

The alley where she stood face to face with one of those damned creatures was to small for her to run. A loud explosion rang through the brick hall as blood

splatter flew back in her face. She didn't even flinch. How could she have gotten herself into this? She hadn't had the slightest clue. The only thing she did know

was that the creature laying at her feet was now dead and out of her way.

The wind the blew through the narrow corridor made her sigh in relief. Brushing back her dark red hair, Sophie started to move through the streets again.

She was on a mission. She needed to find her friends and figure out how the fuck they got sucked into this mess. Nothing was as it seemed. She felt like she

was in a twisted Alice In Wonderland. Her skeletal fingers still clutched around the cold metal grip on the gun, she slowly lowered the weapon down to her side.

Her blue hues scanned her surroundings. Nothing seemed familiar at all. She was starting to think that she wasn't even in Florida anymore.

Just that morning she was in her boyfriends apartment playing video games. Now she was stuck in a hell hole that she didn't know how to get out of. Speaking

of her boyfriend, looking around she started to slowly panic. She was surrounded by silence. Deciding that the best thing she could do was to keep moving, she

headed through a door into an old building.

* * *

Slowly opening his eyes, Ryan awoke to the sound something dragging on the ground. It was loud enough for him to try and clear his clouded vision. Where

was he anyway? Rubbing his head, he slowly got up off the pavement. Pavement? He was just in his apartment. Where was he now? With a groan, Ryan

blinked his green hues and scanned the area. He was in a city that he vaguely recognized. He felt like he knew the place but couldn't think of where. Hearing

the scraping again, he climbed to his feet.

"What the hell is that?" He looked around again. Nothing. He was starting to get a little worried. Looking for a street sign of some sorts, he started to walk. A sharp pain almost had him back on the ground. His leg. What happened to his leg? He reached down to rub it when he felt a warm liquid soak his hand. Lifting

his arm back up, he gasped as the actual pain started to hit him. He was cut. And from the feel of it, pretty badly. He needed to get it cleaned up and fast.

Looking around for some sort of life in the dark streets ahead of him, he found nothing. The whole place was trashed. Like the apocalypse had happened and

he was asleep for it.

Remembering back to that morning. Nothing out of the ordinary happened for him to wake up to this. He was with his girlfriend playing video games online

with his friend from Sweden and his girlfriend. After that he couldn't remember anything else. Speaking of his girlfriend, where was Sophie? Looking around

frantically, Ryan started to breath a little faster. He was starting to get worried. Where were all of his friends? Where was he? And what the hell cut him? He

sat back down on the ground to take a look at his wound when he heard the scraping noise again.

* * *

Questions were going unanswered the further they went and Felix was not liking it. He was getting more and more frustrated as they went. Keeping Marzia

on his side at all times made him feel a little bit better than he was feeling earlier. But having to carry around a bloody baseball bat made him feel like he was in

hell. They _were _in hell. Nothing about the place made sense. Felix and Marzia just kept on walking through the empty streets. Questions still unanswered.

"Felix..." Marzia spoke up after a time of silence. Felix looked at her. Her face looked pale and frightened. He was frightened too, but he had to stay strong for the both of them. Raising an eyebrow to her, he made sure she knew he was listening.

"Do you know where we are going?" Her thick Italian accent made him think of home. He missed home. That morning was the perfect morning. Waking up with Marzia next to him. Getting to relax and play video games with her and his friend. He shook himself out of his mental thoughts and answered her.

"I am trying to see if I can find someone else in this city. We need answers." He stated. Giving her a light smile, he squeezed her hand lightly and kissed the top of her head. He wanted to know where the fuck he was going too, but had no answers for the both of them. At least they had each other. Felix started to wonder about Sophie and Ryan. Where were they?

With something in his head to keep him going, Felix looked down at the small Italian next to him.

"We are going to try and find Ryan and Sophie. Okay?" He gave her another light smile which earned him a small smile in return. That was their plan then. Find

Sophie and Ryan.

The bat in Felix's hand was starting to kill his shoulder. He let the bat slide off his shoulder and hit the pavement with a loud thud. Marzia almost jumped out

of her skin.

"Sorry." Felix said with a sheepish smile. He dragged Marzia and the bat along for what seemed for miles. They turned onto yet another empty street when they saw a shadow. Someone was at the end of the street. Marzia backed behind Felix, gripping onto his hand as tightly as she could.

"What if it's one of those things again, Felix?" Her voice sounded so small. Letting out a sigh, Felix trudged forward.

"Well I guess I will have to kill this bastard too." He said, dragging his bat along the street. Slowly they got closer and closer to the shadow. But the shadow did something that they didn't expect. It sat down on the pavement and put its head to its knees. Felix looked down at Marzia and raised an eyebrow in

question. They started to move at a faster pace. What if it was someone. Life other than those creatures. As they moved closer, their hope grew higher.

* * *

**Please read and review! I would LOVE to hear what you guys have to say about the first chapter :D If I get enough reviews I will put up the second chapter! And hopefully at least some of the people who read this are PewDiePie fans! Yes this is a PewDiePie fanfic ! It also has Sophie (CutieCry [me]), Ryan (ChaoticMonkie [Cry]), and Marzia (CutiePie). MAJOR DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT KNOW PEWDIEPIE, I DO NOT OWN HIM OR HIS VIDEOS, I DO NOT KNOW CRY OR MARZIA EITHER! Sophie is just a character that I made up. So I am NOT saying that CutieCry (me) is dating Ryan (Cry)...SO NO NEGATIVE COMMENTS ABOUT ME CLAIMING TO BE ANYONE! That's not to say that I wish I was ;D**

**~CutieCry**


End file.
